Pequeña traidora
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sangre de tu Sangre', repitió como loco, llevando sus manos a los pechos poco desarrollados de Merope, acariciándolos con rudeza y haciéndola daño. 'Esto no es traición'. [Oneshot] Incesto. Chan. Violación. [Morfin X Merope] Spoilers cap. 10 HBP


**Disclaimer: No hago este fic con ningún ánimo de lucro. Soy pobre –el único dinero que tengo es la calderilla de mi monedero xD-. Todo pertenece a JK, aunque supongo que la idea... bueno, no me molestaría que esta perversión pasase también por su mente jeje.**

**Advertencias: Merope-Morfin Chan. Incesto. Violación. Spoilers del xapi 10. Las frases escritas en cursiva son en Pársel.**

**N/A. Idea malvada ésta, que se me ocurrió traduciendo el capítulo 10 de HBP. Nuevamente vuelve mi obsesión con el incesto, con una especie de chan, y con la familia de los Gaunt. Me gustaron un montón los tres personajes que salían, y hoy por fin me decidí a hacer un one-shot sobre ellos, aunque de verdad espero que cuando el sexto salga en español empiecen a aparecer fics largos sobre esta familia y Tom Riddle. Me ha parecido un secreto muy interesante el que se desvela en este xapi (todo lo de la familia y eso). En fin, dixo lo dixo, sin nada más que añadir, me despido xD No pretendo que el fic sea muy largo, pero espero que os guste.**

**Bss! Joanne**

'_She likes looking at that muggle', said Morfin, a vicious expresion on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. (J.K. Rowling. HP and the Half-Blood Prince)_

"_Le gusta mirar a ese muggle", dijo Morfin, una expresión viciosa en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermana, que parecía aterrorizada._

**PEQUEÑA TRAIDORA**

La noche seguía tranquila, aunque Merope rogaba porque algo, o más bien alguien, la perturbara. Ese día él no había pasado con su caballo, y la joven esperaba que al menos lo hiciese por la noche.

Había salido a hurtadillas de su cuarto hacia ya bastante rato, incapaz de seguir escuchando los ronquidos de su padre a riesgo de volverse loca, poseída además por la secreta esperanza de que tal vez podría ver a Tom.

Cuando lo contemplaba, aunque fuese de lejos, era como si toda su vida anterior en aquella casa se borrase de pronto. Nada existía excepto él; él y esa sensación tan peligrosa y placentera que le revoloteaba en el estómago.

Excitante, pero prohibida.

Y por encima de su amor estaba el miedo atroz que su padre le hacía sentir. Él la mataría si se enteraba de cuales eran sus sueños; obsesiones de adolescente tonta, enamorada, que no sentía fervor por la Sangre de Salazar Slytherin que corría por sus venas.

-No vendrá –rió una voz a su espalda, cruel-. Esta noche no va a pasar por aquí.

Merope se dio la vuelta horrorizada cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, clavándose en la figura delgada y desastrada de Morfin. Observó como éste avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ella, y la joven inconscientemente retrocedió. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana abierta, enredando su pelo sucio y oscuro.

-_Deberías estar en la cama, Merope _–le susurró desdeñoso en Pársel, acercándose bruscamente a ella y tapándole la boca con la mano-._Y no esperando a ese repugnante muggle._

La joven tembló y forcejeó, intentando escabullirse de su hermano, intentar huir de esas palabras venenosas que escupía y se metían en sus oídos. Morfin rió aún más alto, y por primera vez, Merope deseó que su padre se despertara.

-_Eres una pequeña traidora_... –canturreó con suavidad, como si fuese una de las víboras a las que torturaba-, pero no te dejaremos acercarte a esa escoria, oh, no. Padre se encargará de eso.

Merope se revolvió en el sitio, intentando librarse de la mano que le impedía casi respirar, implorando con los ojos que no dijese nada a Sorvolo Gaunt.

-Nunca se fijará en ti... eres fea, y a él no le importa la Sangre –continuó, disfrutando con una mueca de las lágrimas que asomaron a los ojos de su hermana-. Él prefiere a su putita muggle, con la que va a todos lados.

La mano de Morfin fue a la garganta de Merope, que rodeó con violencia. La joven se puso de puntillas desesperada, intentando controlar su respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

-_Detestables muggles_ –masculló para sí mismo, empujando a Merope de forma que ésta trastabilló y se chocó contra el único sillón que había en la sala-. _No aprecian la Sangre de Slytherin._

-Morfin... –sollozó Merope, cuando éste la cogió por el brazo con brusquedad, haciéndola daño-. Morfin...

-_Cállate_ –siseó, obligándola a volver la cabeza, de forma que dejó al descubierto su pálido cuello, que él lamió. Ascendió hasta el lóbulo de ella, que mordisqueó hasta que Merope soltó un gritito asustada-. _Los Muggles no deberían existir. Deberían matarlos a todos._

-No le hagas daño –suplicó Merope, sin necesidad de mencionar el nombre de Tom. Su hermano ya sabía a quién se refería.

-_Merece la muerte_ –susurró con desprecio en el oído de ella, apartando su pelo y echándolo hacia atrás, en un gesto tan lento que a Merope le recorrió un escalofrío de asco.

-¡No!

-_Tú también, por ser una repugnante traidora_ –rió él, subiendo la túnica de su hermana hasta que sus manos pudieron recorrer sus descarnados muslos desnudos.

-Para, por favor... Morfin –dijo Merope, sabiendo que sus ruegos no servirían para nada, que terminaría de nuevo violándola, y ella no podría decir nada pues entonces Morfin iría a contarle lo de Tom a su padre-. _Para_...

Morfin la cogió con una mano brutalmente por las mejillas, apretando con fuerza, desquiciado al oírla hablar Pársel para suplicar.

-_Prefieres a esa escoria antes que a la Sangre de tu Sangre_ –escupió el hombre, empujando a Merope de forma que ésta cayó sobre el sofá. Morfin se sentó encima de ella a horcajadas, aprisionándola, mientras la joven se debatía llorando y gimiendo de miedo.

A la vista del cuchillo que nunca se separaba de Morfin, Merope abrió los ojos y los clavó como hechizada en el objeto punzante. Un rápido corte, impreciso, que le desgarró la sucia túnica que llevaba y le marcó la piel. Finas líneas de sangre aparecieron, que Morfin se apresuró a lamer.

-_Sangre de tu Sangre_ –repitió como loco, llevando sus manos a los pechos poco desarrollados de Merope, acariciándolos con rudeza y haciéndola daño-. _Esto no es traición._

Muerta de asco y de miedo, sintiéndose sucia, la joven sólo podía resignarse a su suerte. Notaba las manos de su hermano recorrerla, sudorosas; le producían arcadas.

-_Ese muggle nunca te tendrá..._ –susurraba con maldad Morfin, sin despegar sus ojos del delgado cuerpo que tenía debajo-. _No mancharás la Sangre de Slytherin de esa manera._

Merope sintió los secos labios de Morfin sobre los suyos, su lengua intentando entrar en su boca. Se resistió hasta que el filo helado del cuchillo de su hermano le rozó la piel en la zona del vientre, haciéndole otra herida. Fue entonces cuando entreabrió los labios, su saliva mezclándose con sus lágrimas, y dejó que la lengua del hombre recorriera su boca sin impedimentos, moviéndose rápida y resbaladiza como la de una serpiente.

-No me mires así –masculló Morfin cuando se encontró con la mirada de asco y de odio de su hermana-; _así no miras a tu despreciable muggle_.

Con violencia, sujetando a su hermana por las rodillas, le hizo abrir las piernas. Se agachó, y empezó a lamer su sexo con precipitación, introduciendo después sus dedos en su vagina, sus uñas mal cortadas provocándole heridas. Merope gimió de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luchando por no gritar.

-_¿No te gusta, Merope_? –susurró con una mueca lujuriosa Morfin-. _Es lo mismo que te haría él._

La joven negó con la cabeza sin fuerzas ya, aunque su hermano no pudo verla.

-No, no lo haría –rectificó Morfin de pronto, incorporándose y desabrochándose los pantalones con torpeza, su pulso temblando por la excitación-. _No lo haría a menos que le obligases._

Llevando una mano al vientre de Merope, Morfin lo presionó un poco cuando la penetró con brutalidad. La joven se mordió los labios, apretando los puños con fuerza, sin abrir los ojos porque no quería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo (aunque lo sentía a la perfección). Le sentía entrar y salir continuamente, sin cuidado, sin preocuparse por el daño que le estaba haciendo. Lloró en silencio, sin emitir ni un sonido, intentando olvidarse del cuerpo de su hermano que le obligaba a moverse siguiendo el ritmo, que no le provocaba placer sino aversión.

Le escuchaba jadear, y las náuseas volvían a acudir a su garganta. Era en el momento en el que su hermano llegaba al clímax y la llenaba con su semen cuando quería desvanecerse, morir, y se preguntaba por qué había tenido que nacer para vivir esa deprimente vida que odiaba.

Y él, antes de salir de ella, siempre le rozaba con su lengua maldita el oído, susurrando con desprecio:

-Merope… _pequeña traidora_.

**N/A. Prpfpfprppfpff me asusto T-T xD se supone que en un inicio iba a ser una "medio-violación", pero me quedó una violación en toda regla. Aigh... nunca me imaginé capaz de escribir algo así. Se me ocurrió y en una noche lo escribí de un tirón. Como he dicho, me atrajeron desde un primer momento estos personajes (especialmente Morfin con su locura), y esa frase que tiene JK en este xapi sobre que los Gaunt acostumbraban a casarse entre primos hizo realidad todos mis sueños sobre el incesto. Pensé que si entre los Gaunt había incesto, seguramente lo habría en el resto de familias de Sangre Limpia, lo que nos lleva irremediablemente (o al menos yo pensé inmediatamente en eso) al Sirius-Bellatrix. Weeeeeee! XDDDD**

**Este fic me ha costado, para qué negarlo. Me ha parecido complicadísimo desarrollar a Morfin, quien me salía con unos comentarios al estilo malo maloso inteligente (plan Bellatrix o Lucius, por ejemplo), y no parecía loco. He tenido que cambiar varias veces sus frases. Aún así, me sigue pareciendo algo OOC. Desde hoy es oficial que admiró a Rowling por conseguir hacerlo tan loco (y por conseguir que Bellita parezca tan fanática también, aunque aquí no viene al caso). Es más complicado de lo que se piensa. Una dificultad añadida era el hecho de que Merope no hablaba, con lo que tenía que estar describiendo continuamente sus reacciones. He jugado con las frases en Pársel. Cuando lo leáis, creo que queda mejor si os imagináis la escena, y a Morfin mezclando ambas lenguas, dependiendo de la frase que esté diciendo. También juega un papel importante la palabra que dice Merope en Pársel, como si fuese un último intento de súplica (algo que sabe que va a llamar más la atención de su hermano). Creo que otro buen ejemplo es la frase final (no sabía cómo terminarlo al principio xD) pero con la mezcla de lengua humana y Pársel, y la frase que dice Morfin, que no quiere dar a entender nada pero da a entender muchas cosas... me provoca escalofríos (brrrr).**

**También me gusta haber metido lo de que fuese Morfin que dio la idea a Merope de "obligar" a Tom a quererla. Es algo irónico... xD me gustó, jeje.**

**Ahggg, conseguí controlarme en la nota de autor inicial y ahora aquí me explayó xD Veamos, para terminar decir que mañana me voy de vacaciones a Santander una semana, pero que he convencido a mis padres para que me dejen llevarme el portátil (weeee) así que espero sacar algo de tiempo para escribir. Me gustaría hacer el 12 de SDY y, si me da tiempo, el siguiente de Amnesia. No sé, todo dependerá de la inspiración del momento. Tal vez alguna viñeta más para el de Saña : )**

**Y ahora sí que me despido. ¡Dejad reviews, plis! Me gustaría que opinaseis sobre este fic… sobre la pareja y la violación. Me siento bastante insegura... el carácter de Morfin no me da descanso XD**

**Besos! Joanne**


End file.
